knight_in_shining_armorfandomcom-20200214-history
Carver Hawk
Carver Hawke is Hawke's brash, younger brother and Bethany's fraternal twin. He specializes in two-handed weaponry. Appearance Carver will have one of several facial structures, depending on which preset the player starts character creation with for their Hawke. The same applies for Bethany, Leandra and Gamlen. There are three base facial shapes that each family member can have. Hawkes using the default Hawke appearance or any of the first three presets will get the first head shape, Hawkes using the second three presets will get the second head shape, and Hawkes using the final three presets (or any modded presets past that) will get the third shape. Each of the three head shapes has three variations - one with a pale skintone, one with a medium skintone, and one with a dark skintone, and each with a different hairstyle. Which of these variations is used by the game depends on Hawke's skintone; the first four skin tones will result in the light-skinned version of Carver, the second four in the medium-skinned version, and the final four in the dark-skinned version. All versions of Carver will have black hair. History Carver will be particularly bitter in the Free Marches city. He feels no real connection to the city and believes Leandra is trying to force a past on the family that she had long left behind. As Hawke gathers money to pay for the Deep Roads expedition, Carver gradually sees why people fear magic. Having grown up surrounded by magic, Carver did not see it as something to fear, though he never truly understood it, until he witnesses the darker side of it from Kirkwall's blood mages. He eventually shows more sympathy toward templars, particularly after learning he was named after the templar who freed Malcolm Hawke from the Circle of Magi. If Carver comes with Hawke to the Deep Roads, he will contract the Taint. If Anders was also brought along to the expedition, the mage will reveal that a group of Grey Wardens are nearby. Should Hawke choose to find the Wardens, Carver will be saved, at the cost of his leaving to undertake the Joining. It is later learned that Carver survives the Joining to become a Grey Warden, but the new recruit does not come back to the Hawke family. If Carver is instead left at home when Hawke sets out for the expedition, he will willingly leave the Hawke family to join the templars. His training and duties as a new templar prevent him from joining his older sibling throughout their time in Kirkwall. During the Second Qunari Invasion of Kirkwall, Carver can appear as a Grey Warden passing through Lowtown with Stroud or Alistair and other Wardens. However, he cannot join Hawke to save the city from the Qunari. If Carver is a templar, he is present with Knight-Commander Meredith as she leads a group of templars in Hightown. If Hawke is asked to find Nathaniel Howe in the Deep Roads, a Grey Warden Carver will be seen fighting darkspawn. If Hawke has high enough friendship with Carver, Carver thanks Hawke for helping him; otherwise, he starts arguing about his sibling sticking their nose into everything, before being interrupted by Nathaniel who asks if they know each other. As hostilities between mages and templars increase, Carver will be kidnapped by Grace and Thrask who are inciting a rebellion to overthrow Meredith, believing that the Champion is working for the Knight-Commander regardless of their allegiances in the mage-templar struggle. During the Kirkwall Rebellion in 9:37 Dragon, a Grey Warden Carver will seek out Hawke and ask them to let him fight by their side, thanking his sibling for saving his life. Otherwise, Carver alongside the templars will be exactly the opposite to Bethany who will be with the mages. In a last attempt to make Hawke join the templars, he will ask if the Champion will fight their brother, giving Hawke the option of responding that Carver has been itching to fight them for a long time. Or Hawke can question him if he's willing to fight his sibling as well, to which Carver responds that it isn't what he wants and begins to express doubts before Meredith reminds him of his duty as a templar. When the Champion goes to confront Meredith, Carver with Cullen will side with Hawke, stating that he will not murder his sibling for her. Carver may help out Hawke during the conflict. He will automatically join his sibling if Hawke does not have a full party. Category:Video Game Shining Knights Category:Male Knights in Shining Armor Category:Prince Charming